Robin and Marian Reunite
by Gwenievre1
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't finished the series don't read past this sentence. Summary: After Robin dies Marian comes to lead him to Heaven. The way Heaven is portrayed is totally made up.


Robin sighed and lay tiredly on the ground of the forest. This was it. He had cheated death so many times. He could not cheat any longer. He sent up one last prayer for God to help Much through his death. His faith manservant and friend.

Marian emerged from the forest, wearing a light blue cloak. Robin smiled.

"Marian." Marian paused and smiled.

"I have waited for you."

"I knew I would find you again." Marian was only a couple of feet away from him.

"It's time." She held out her hand and he took it.

"The greatest adventure is yet to come." She helped Robin stand. He brought he hand to her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"My wife." Robin said in a soft loving tone.

"Now and forever my love." Marian replied. Robin leaned it and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, his around her waist. They broke apart. For the first time in years Robin was at peace.

They smiled at each other for another short moment before Marian laughed. They threw their arms around each other. Robin lifted her off of her feet, twirling her around. Her laughs echoed all around the forest.

"I've missed you so much. I love you so much." Robin said when he eventually put her back down.

"I've missed you too handsome. But now we have eternity to be together in Heaven."

"Like you said when…when you died. I hope we have more time in Heaven because we didn't have enough time on earth."

"Marian, before we go, there is something I must tell you." Robin said, guilt covering his face.

"Kate and Isabella." Marian said knowingly. But she didn't look upset.

"Marian, I am-" She cut him off, putting a finger to his lips.

"No. Don't be. We were married on earth only for a few second. After I was gone you had full right to love any woman you wanted. Besides, I know you never stopped loving me." She smiled.

"I don't suppose that marriage continues into death?"

"While one spouse is in death and one in life the bonds of marriage are broken. When the other journeys to Heaven, however, and joins their spouse, the bonds reform stronger than ever."

For the first time since their reunion Robin looked around the forest.

"How on earth do we get to Heaven? I don't see any golden gates or anything." Marian laughed.

"It doesn't work like that my husband. Watch." She held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Take us to Locksley Manor." The scenery shifted and Robin's old house stood in front of them.

"Incredible." He turned to Marian, a grin on his face.

"Shall we go in, Lady Marian of Locksley?"

"I think so, Lord Robin of Locksley." With that he swooped her up into his arms. Marian chuckled.

"And what, exactly, is the point of this?" She asked and he walked up to the door of the manor.

"It is tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of their new home."

"Yes, but that is for the first time they enter the house. I've been in this house for a while now."

"But never with me, my love." He set her down in the house, a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Locksley Manor."

"I should take you around, give you a small tour." Robin embraced her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think before the tour I am in desperate need of some alone time with my beautiful wife."

"And I am in desperate need of some alone time with my handsome husband" Their lips met in a deep, tender kiss. Marian's fingers stroked his hair, tangling in his soft locks. His arms went around her waist, strong and warm as always. They did not know how long they stood there, making up for all of the months apart. All they knew was that they were together at last.

When they finally broke apart they simply stood there in an embrace.

"I'm never letting you go again." Robin whispered.

"Fine by me." A thought suddenly struck Robin.

"Marian, did you happen to see Gisbourne when he died?"

"Yes, actually. I didn't come for him, but I saw from afar. Meg was there for him."

"He's in Heaven?" Robin asked, incredulous.

"That's not what I said. All I said was that Meg waited for him. She went to Hell. Apparently she had a long history of crime. She led him with her to Hell."

"I'm glad he's not bothering you anymore."

"Are you jealous?" Marian asked, shocked.

"I was. He was trying to steal you from me. The love of my life. But it's more than that. He killed you Marian. I can never forgive him for that. No matter what."

"That does not matter my love. We are together again."

"Together, my love. My beautiful wife."

"I love the way that sounds." Marian said blissfully.

"Good. Because you're going to be hearing an awful lot, my beautiful wife."

He kissed her again. This one was full of love and promises to be together forever. They would never be apart again. They'd lost each other one before, but that wasn't going to happen again. They were finally together as husband and wife.


End file.
